


Thomas Jefferson's Mac and Cheese

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, alex then shows up to talk shit, dont fight me on this one, im sorry mom, jefferson fucks a bowl of mac and cheese, jeffersons done with his shit so he gives him the jizz mac and cheese, thomas jefferson had a mac and cheese fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas Jefferson prepares himself a particularly inviting looking bowl of mac and cheese. Things escalate from there.





	

Thomas peered around the room, checking to make sure he was alone and will remained undisturbed. He shifted his gaze to the bowl of macaroni and cheese that he had prepared, small wisps of steam floating from it. Thomas Jefferson was, as much as he would deny it, a closeted francophile. While there was no inherent shame in his francophile ways, perhaps his unhealthy obsession with the erotic properties of mac and cheese took it a bit far. His unhealthy obsession, or, as others would put it, a fetish of sorts, for mac and cheese wasn't damaging, and it didn't hurt anyone, so he didn't see a reason to refrain from indulging himself in it. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the back of one of the seats surrounding his dining table. He held the warm bowl of mac and cheese in his hand and felt his hard erection press against his breeches. He bit his lip and carried the bowl to his bedroom chambers, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

His clothes were soon reduced to a pile on the floor as he stood buck naked, hard cock standing at full attention. He lifted his bowl of mac and cheese to his hips and slowly began to press his length into it. Once he had his cock submerged in the cheesy pasta he began to thrust into it at a reasonably regulated pace. He let his head full back and his jaw slack just enough for a few low, breathy moans to escape his mouth, obscene in their nature. His hips crashed into the bowl and he let a few curse words slip from himself. His thighs trembled ever so slightly as he held the bowl to his hips and bucked into it.

"fuck," Thomas panted, the word coming out broken and nearly silent.

The curved pasta noodles felt better against him than anything else in the world. He was becoming more erratic and more undone by the minute. He felt himself become enveloped in heat and stiffen up. His back arched and his hips were shoved further into the bowl as uncontrolled as the man himself. Thomas came into the warm bowl of pasta, filling it with thick, white ropes of his seed. He moaned out and continued bucking into the bowl of mac and cheese until he felt himself go limp. He pulled out with a shaky breath and set the bowl to the side so he could clean himself up and dress himself again.

\---------------------------------

So now Thomas Jefferson had a bowl of mac and cheese filled with jizz in his possession. He wasn't keen on eating the pasta but he didn't just want to throw it out. His train of train of thought was cut off by three firm knocks at the door. He sighed and made his way over and opened the door. He was greeted by the annoyed face of Alexander Hamilton.

Alex opened his mouth to argue and talk shit. "And another thing-" he managed to get out before Jefferson cut him off.

"Hamilton I'm really not up to an argument right now, could I, perhaps, shut you up with a bowl of mac and cheese as a temporary truce?" Jefferson kept a straight face but he knew this would make for an especially satisfying revenge of sorts against his rival.

Hamilton looked like there was nothing more in this world he would rather do than argue and talk shit, but he accepted Jefferson's offer.

Jefferson handed him the bowl. Hamilton eyed it suspiciously.

"What poison did you put in here, Thomas?" Hamilton asked.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "If I had wanted you dead, you would be six feet beneath me by now. Just accept the mark of a temporary truce, Hamilton,"

Hamilton ate a spoonful of it and looked up at Thomas with a confused expression across his face. "Why does it taste weird?" he questioned.

"It's a French recipe, now have a nice day, Hamilton," and Jefferson closed the door before Alexander could get a word in edgewise.


End file.
